Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aladar's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aladar's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams is another upcoming Harry Potter/Dinosaur mixed crossover made by Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Aladdin, Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and The Return of Jafar, ''Robin Hood, Alice, and The Return of Jafar'', Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, and Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Keys to the Kingdom Keys to the Kingdom features characters from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. King Stefan (Corey Burton), Queen Leah (Barbara Dirikson), King Hubert (Jeff Bennett), and Prince Phillip (Roger Craig Smith) have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora (Erin Torpey) to reign over it in their absence. The good fairies, Flora (Barbara Dirikson), Fauna (Russi Taylor), and Merryweather (Tress MacNeille), offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merryweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess More Than a Peacock Princess features characters from ''Aladdi''n. Princess Jasmine (Linda Larkin) is tired and bored of her usual princess duties. She is no longer satisfied with overseeing shop openings and assisting in the sale of a camel at the local market place. While having her portrait painted as a "Peacock Princess," Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan (Jeff Bennett) gives her the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled until she meets her pupils. They misbehave, draw on the walls, pillow fight, and throw books. She calls her pet tiger Rajah (Frank Welker) to scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him first and then chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Later that night, her lady-in-waiting tells her that she needs patience and perseverance and that with these tools, she can do anything she wants. The next day, Hakeem (Zack Shada), the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables and if he isn't located, Hakeem will lose his job. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu (Frank Welker), and Iago's (Gilbert Gottfried) help, to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Trivia * Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Alice, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger (An American Tail), Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Wendy Darling, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Chanticleer, Charlie Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford will guest star in this film. * This is the first time that Wild Arms will meet Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off films Category:Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Harry Potter/Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films